


Divulgence

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, Military Academy AU - Freeform, cause why not, rating's only for a bit at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: I hope this is good cause I dunno how it ended up this long but it did





	Divulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good cause I dunno how it ended up this long but it did

Kagura squirms in discomfort, clawing at his pillow desperately in an attempt to ignore the painful erection he's nursing and get to sleep. Alone time wasn't exactly easy to come by at the military academy. Even now, his roommate Ragna is curled up in his own bed a few feet away soundly-  _ thankfully _ \- asleep. Kagura gives a quiet, resigned sigh. He's not falling asleep like this and he knows it. This is about as close to alone as he's getting. Plus, he's not about to deny the fact that the possibility of getting caught makes it a little hotter. 

Kicking the blankets off, he slips his shirt off and pushes boxers down, biting his lip as the heels of his hands slide over his thighs. He idly notes how romantic the setting is- moonlight streaming through the window and resplendent decor that's typical of every other dorm in the academy- as he strokes himself. A hand comes up to his mouth, trying to minimize the risk of him making noise. His mind starts to wander a little and it isn't until it rests on the thought of having Ragna pinned beneath him, trying to keep quiet as Kagura's hands glide over his seraphic skin, that he gets worried. His face flushes. Does he really feel that way? He hadn't given it much thought, nor did he have the time to before. It would definitely explain his willingness to share a room with the unruly delinquent who otherwise would be alone. As well as the enjoyment he got from taunting Ragna when the opportunity presented itself. 

Ragna shifts slightly in his bed and Kagura freezes, waiting until he snores again to resume his ministrations. He can't help but moan softly into his palm, considering with a thrill how  _ lovely _ Ragna's mouth would feel around him, lust overtaking the embarrassment of his mind being so stuck on Ragna. Teeth bear down on his lip, hips jerking as he tightens his hand around his arousal, teasing his head with his thumb. A whine burns the back of his throat and Kagura tries to stifle it, panting as quietly as he can manage as he gets closer to much needed release. He contorts, twisting to bury his face in his pillow as his toes curl and he whimpers his roommate's name softly,  _ desperately _ into his pillow. A shiver of pleasure runs through him as his hips buck into his hand, incriminating evidence of his little rendezvous spilling onto his stomach. Kagura can't help blushing as he comes down due to his revelation, wondering what- if anything- he should do as he slinks to the bathroom to clean up. 

He can't deny, as he gets back to bed, that he would like to curl up beside Ragna. Place his head on Ragna’s chest and listen to his breathing and heartbeat as they both drift off to sleep. Kagura prays, as he feels himself slipping from consciousness due to his prior activities, he won't start  _ dreaming _ of Ragna now too. 

-

Ragna, though you'd be hard pressed to get him to admit it, realized it too, though earlier than Kagura did. He noticed, in passing, how much more comfortable he was getting around Kagura, but wrote it off as the time they were forced to spend together. And how he could feel a muted pang of jealousy when he'd flirt with Makoto, though she rebuffed him, or, for that matter, anyone else; which proved to be confusing quickly. 

Once, he'd spaced out doing some chemistry homework he couldn't give less of a damn about, staring blankly at nothing in particular. He hadn't noticed Kagura happening to change out of his gym clothes in his line of sight, and  _ didn't  _ until Kagura pointed it out. 

“What, can't keep your eyes off me, Bloodedge?” was what broke him from his trance, and his face reddened instantly when he realized Kagura was in nothing but his boxers. 

“You  _ wish _ !” he yelled back, voice a little too shrill as, averting his gaze, he thought to himself that maybe Kagura was, in fact, pretty goddamn hot. 

“You sure were staring for a looong time…” Kagura taunted, shoving one leg into his slacks, then the other. 

“Can you stop being so full of yourself for two damn seconds?” Ragna hissed, now actually trying to focus on working if it meant this conversation would cease. 

Kagura laughed a little, fixing his hair in the mirror. “Kinda hard when you were lookin’ at me like that. It's a real confidence boost, babe.” The pet name was appended as a joke but Ragna was glad he was turned around so that he couldn't see how he'd almost snapped his pencil in half. 

-

“Did you see anyone come in here?”

Ragna has the card Kagura left on his pillow in hand, admiring the calligraphy amd turning the paper over in his hands, likely looking for a signature. Kagura's surprised he manages to stay straight faced, in fact feigning surprise at the question. “No? Why?” Ragna shows the card, and it almost seems he's reluctant to let it go. Though he knows very well what it says already- inviting Ragna to meet the mystery sender on the roof later that evening,- Kagura raises his eyebrows. “Fancy. Are you going?”

“I don't see how that's any of your damn business,” is Ragna’s too quick reply as he plucks the card from Kagura’s hand, hoping Kagura doesn't notice when he slips it between the pages of a math book. 

“I'm just curious,” Kagura says nonchalantly, standing and walking over to the mirror on the wall beside his bed under the pretense of adjusting his tie when it’s only to occupy his hands and calm his nerves. “No need to get all defensive. You need a girlfriend, anyway. You'll tell me who it is later, right?” He turns to smile at Ragna over his shoulder and is met with an eye roll. Progress, Kagura supposes. A month or two ago that would've been a bitter scowl instead. A year and it would've been obscenities and a very real possibility of having something heavy and/or expensive thrown at him. 

Scoff. “As if.” 

“C'mon, don't you have any sense of  _ romance _ ?” 

“God, don't start with that again,” Ragna groans in mild annoyance, shaking his head as he makes his way over to the door. And then he’s off to god knows where, the door slamming unceremoniously behind him. 

-

Kagura fusses with the ribbon around the flowers he picked from the forest around the academy for Ragna as he scales the stairs. He sighs defeatedly, pausing for a moment to try and calm his nerves. Why is this shaking him up so much? He's asked out a whole bunch of girls before! A handful of guys as well, but even that hadn't made him this anxious. At least then he was fairly sure he wouldn't be rejected. It had never been taken into consideration then, but now… there doesn't seem to be any good reason why Ragna  _ wouldn't  _ turn him down. He takes a shaky breath, climbing the last few stairs to the door and walking out onto the roof. 

Ragna’s sitting on the short wall around the roof with his legs hanging over, leaning back on his hands. He either doesn't hear the door open or doesn't really care enough to turn. “So?” he calls flatly across the roof when he hears Kagura’s approaching footsteps. 

Kagura doesn't say anything, walking over to where Ragna sits and leaning against the wall. Wordlessly, he lays the bouquet in Ragna’s lap, slight blush rising to his cheeks. He doesn't look at him, trying to get the nerve to say  _ something _ . 

Ragna just stares for a moment at the flowers, turning to look at Kagura. He almost asks why he's up here before he puts two and two together. “You… really played this off well earlier.” Ragna's subdued manner, possibly due to confusion, grants Kagura some small relief. This would be harder if he were pissed. 

“Yeah, well…” Kagura mumbles, shrugging. “Had to keep it a surprise, y’know?” He's internally punching himself for losing his cool on the way up here. It's just Ragna. But it also isn't  _ just _ Ragna, and it hasn't been for weeks now. 

Turning, Ragna hops down off the wall to face him. “Is  _ this _ all you brought me up here for?” Despite his derisive tone, he looks remarkably calm, if a little flustered. Kagura swears he can see Ragna’s face redden as he studies the flowers. It makes Kagura smile, relax a little more. Think that stealing a kiss would be worth the potential trip to the nurse’s office. 

“I, uh…” Ragna looks up at him when he starts talking and he glances instead out over the courtyard below because  _ goddammit now is not the time to freak out again _ and he  _ can't _ screw this up. “I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?” Kagura says softly, cheeks tinging pink again as he pulls at the too-tight collar of his uniform, trying to loosen his tie.

When he glances back at Ragna, if only for a second, Ragna’s face is crimson. His eyes are wide in astonishment before he catches himself, expression twisting into one decidedly more grave. The way Kagura avoids his gaze is starting to feel disingenuous. “Did someone put you up to this? Cause it's not fucking funny,” though Ragna’s voice is quiet, nothing veils the obvious threat. Dropping the bouquet, Ragna grabs Kagura by the collar of his uniform and pulls him closer so they're face to face, forcing Kagura to bend his knees somewhat. Then, louder, teeth bared, “Answer me.” 

Had it been anyone else but Ragna, they'd likely be concussed by now. But Kagura lets it happen, realizing in the process that they're almost close enough to be kissing, that Ragna’s eyes are  _ much _ prettier up close, and that he's not sure he's cool with how close the Azure Grimoire is to his face when Ragna’s this pissed. Instead of saying something in his defense, Kagura plants his hands on Ragna’s shoulders, hastily pressing their lips together. The expected punch or knee to the nuts never comes, but Ragna panics and shoves him back so he falls flat on his ass before, as if he'd been struck himself, stumbling back until he's up against the wall. Obsidian hand clamped over his mouth, Ragna’s face is alarmingly red. “Was that a good enough answer?” Kagura can't help but sound cocky; he feels some semblance of triumph at getting away with that. 

Ragna doesn't respond, glaring halfheartedly at Kagura and stooping to pick up the fallen bouquet, throwing it at him. It hits his chest with a muffled  _ pap _ , and he catches it in his arms. His hopes start to drop before Ragna mumbles a soft, “… _ Fine. _ ” Then, walking over, offers his hand to help Kagura up. Kagura hops to his feet with a grin, kissing Ragna on his still scarlet cheek and pressing the bouquet back into his hands. He elbows Kagura in the ribs, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. “Learn to  _ ask _ , dick.”

Normally, he would, but he was excited enough to forget. “Ow- okay, okay, I will. Sheesh.” He starts to walk toward the door, motioning for Ragna to follow. “C'mon. Don't wanna be late for dinner, yeah?” 


End file.
